


Easily Persuaded

by akanyanen



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-08
Updated: 2009-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-19 08:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akanyanen/pseuds/akanyanen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "For the prompt: Both Ohkura and Uchi have REALLY nice lips. I want them to put those to good use. Since I like the possibility of getting caught, you can potentially use that if you want."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easily Persuaded

"You really are an idiot, if you keep pouting and blow off getting head"

Ohkura weighs the options, Uchi was a bitch but he would be stupid to turn down that offer.

Ohkura smirks, purposely burying his hands in Uchi's hair, so it sticks up tufts, as he pushes him to his knees. Uchi whines, batting his hands away, "You did that on purpose," but sinks to his knees in front of Ohkura anyways.  
Ohkura just smiles lazily, hand against the back of Uchi's head--pressing him forward. Uchi takes the hint, his hands moving towards Ohkura's pants; sliding them slowly down Ohkura's legs.  
"Are these...?" Uchi laughs.  
Ohkura blushes, "Shut up"

"Yassan's pants, really, Tacchon? How very...supportive of you," Uchi continues smiling.

"You talk too much," Ohkura whines, avoiding eye contact.

"What, want me to 'put my mouth to good use'?" Ohkura rolls his eyes, scathing remark interrupted, "Or would you rather have Yasu do it? He's probably pretty good at sucking people off, don't you think?"

"You'll probably imagine him if I start, right? His lips wrapped around your cock," Ohkura grunts when Uchi's hand moves, too slow, against the front of his briefs.

"Dirty tease," Ohkura snaps, hand covering Uchi's hand, moving both over the growing bulge; his appreciative murmur gets stuck in his throat when Uchi squeezes.

"Impatient, I'm going to take my time," Uchi's hands, much to Ohkura's vexation, skim upwards over Ohkura's stomach muscles and they jump in the wake of his fleeting touches.

"Fuck you, don't be an asshole!"

"What, you want me to do it fast; take you in all the way in right away?" Uchi's grin is downright self-satisfied.

Ohkura clamps his mouth shut, eyes narrowed, refusing to answer.

Uchi thinks Ohkura isn't that hard to read, his hips unconsciously tilting forward tell him what Ohkura doesn't.

"I don't really feel like it," Uchi shrugs, eyes glinting with mischief. His hands are on Ohkura's hips but his thumbs stroking the skin there is more maddening than satisfying.

Ohkura doesn't like asking for things outright but as Uchi's hands move his shirt upwards and his tongue wets his lips, Ohkura finds his resolve crumbling.

When Uchi leans forward and his tongue traces the lines on his hips, Ohkura's body tenses, his hands grip Uchi's shoulders, lips pressed tightly together.

"Please," it is barely voiced but it's enough for Uchi to get serious, swiftly yanking Ohkura's briefs to his knees.

At the first few strokes to his cock Ohkura sighs. Uchi strokes slowly and it's all well and good, for a while, but Uchi on his knees in front of him, touching him, is giving Ohkura ideas.

Ohkura looks down at Uchi on his knees and his hand moves to brush through Uchi's hair.

He exhales sharply when Uchi's lips finally slide around his cock, lazily bobbing his head up and down.  
When Uchi pulls back to tease the tip, Ohkura stutters over the first syllable of his name.

"..What?" Uchi stops altogether and Ohkura swallows a pathetic whine, chest heaving.

"Fuck. Nothing, just...now," Ohkura mumbles, his hand in Uchi's hair trying to direct him back to his erection.

"No, no. What was that?" Uchi pulls back further, breathing uneven, lips wet and fingers pressing into Ohkura's hips.

"Nothing, god...please," Ohkura's voice a strained whine now; desperate for contact, his fingers buried in Uchi's hair tugging gently.

Uchi knows Ohkura won't answer now but it doesn't mean he isn't going to force him to say it again, louder, next time. His hand wraps around the base of Ohkura's cock, he licks teasingly from base to tip and Ohkura makes a choked noise, looking down at Uchi through his bangs.

His tongue presses up against the tip of Ohkura's cock; slowly taking it back into his mouth, lips sliding to meet his fist.  
Ohkura's breath hitches as Uchi sucks, he sways precariously and Uchi's arm wraps around his thighs to brace him.

Uchi's teeth lightly press against his cock; Ohkura viciously bites down on the urge to moan, tendons in his neck straining.

"Hiro-," his breath catches and Uchi figures it is close enough, moving from base to tip faster; tongue pressing against the head.

 

Ohkura lets his head fall back for a second, his mouth dry, his breathing harsh and stuttering. Every move of Uchi's mouth sends electric shocks through his body, and it feels so good; warm, slick, and wet.  
Uchi has Ohkura so drawn out and worked up by the end his fingers nails are digging into his palms, body trembling, and hips jerking. Uchi's arms around his thighs are keeping him from falling over. Uchi knows Ohkura is almost there when he can feel the tremors racking his body, his breaths are gasping, and his hips are aimlessly shifting forward.

 

Ohkura keens, shaking, as he comes hard. He falls to his knees, his legs too weak to support him, in front of Uchi.

Uchi has his cock pulled out and is frantically pulling himself off. Mouth open as he pants harshly; Ohkura leans forward, resting his chin on Uchi's shoulder.

Ohkura whispers something into Uchi's ear, smirking, his breath hot as it plays with Uchi's hair and it is enough to have Uchi gasping as he spills over his fist.

"Hey, are you ready to-," the door to the dressing room swings open and Ryo jerks to a stop.  
"What's going on?" Yasu peers around Ryo's shoulder, "Oh..."

The two boys scramble to pull their clothes back into place.

"We, uh...," Ohkura swallows thickly and Uchi hides his hand, embarrassed into silence.

Ryo's grin could be described as overjoyed, "I'm never letting you two live this down, you know"

"You should have locked the door, that way you won't get caught," Yasu suggests.

Half a beat.

"Tacchon, are those the ones I designed?" Yasu sounds overjoyed. Ohkura blushes and Uchi snickers at him.

"You should wash your hands before we eat dinner, Hiroki-chan," Ryo chides, voice mocking.

It's Ohkura's turn to hide a crooked grin.  
"Shut up," Uchi grumbles.

Ohkura starts to stand and Uchi uses his shoulder, shoving Ohkura back down, to push himself up.

 

Yasu's cellphone breaks the silence, and he steps away to answer it.

 

"Your fly is undone, Tacchon," Ryo deadpans and hands Uchi a tissue, "Next time...you should include someone who knows how to lock a door."


End file.
